Amor Além da Vida
by Petite Hunter
Summary: ONESHOT - Algumas pessoas nos deixam para o nosso próprio bem.


Chega a ser engraçada a forma como a vida da voltas e voltas, o destino trapaceiro nos trás e leva pessoas das quais amamos mais que a nós mesmos. Sorri amargurado com o pedaço de papel queimado nas bordas entre as mãos. Um pedaço da carta que mandei para ela, fora tudo que restou do incêndio há duas semanas. Era estranho pensar que eu já não veria seu sorriso no trabalho todos os dias, que ela nunca mais bateria na porta do meu escritório. O único sorriso que veria seriam das fotos dentro da caixa em baixo da minha cama. Sequei as lágrimas em meu rosto e guardei o pedaço de papel no bolso da calça.

— Posso entrar? — Emmett pediu, parando de frente a porta. Seu sorriso era consolador, virou o rosto e suspirou ao ver o escritório vazio. — Tem certeza que isso é preciso? — Indagou franzindo o cenho.

— Eu preciso.. — Disse com a voz entrecortada, meus olhos estavam levemente inchados e ardiam a todo o tempo. — Eu preciso seguir em frente. E a melhor maneira para isso é... — Emmett não me deixou terminar.

— Arrumar outra mulher. — Disse simplesmente. O encarei sem acreditar.

— Isabella era insubstituível. — Minhas mãos tremiam só em pensar na possibilidade de tentar encontrar alguém que chegasse aos pés da minha noiva. — Eu preciso me afastar de tudo que me lembre dela, de tudo o que me corta ao ver. E pode ter certeza, permanecer neste maldito fim de mundo que é Forks não é uma boa idéia. — Disse, virando para colocar alguns papéis dentro da maleta.

— Edward eu sei que emprego não vai faltar pra você, que é um excelente profissional, mas.. — Emmett encarava o chão em busca de argumentos, argumentos os quais ele nunca acharia. — Nós realmente vamos sentir sua falta. — Disse, se aproximando e me abraçando. — Ligue, ok? Não suma no mundo.

Apenas sorri. Não seria hipócrita o suficiente para lhe dizer que não sumiria no mundo, quando minha maior vontade era essa.

(...)

Era um bom apartamento. Simples, aconchegante. Porém sempre estaria faltando seu corpo pequeno e frágil ao meu lado na cama, seu olhar encantador me encarando envergonhada no café da manhã. Ela sempre faria falta.

Afundei minha cabeça no trabalho, eu vivia para isso agora. Depois de vir para Nova York consegui um bom lugar para morar, perto da advocacia em que trabalhávamos eu e Jasper, um amigo de faculdade. Ele estava noivo, porém nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer a mulher de sua vida e, pensando bem, já não me importava com isso também. E eu me encontrava mais uma vez nesses dois meses perdido em pensamentos. Já não conseguia chorar, mas a dor em meu peito parecia crescer.

— Edward, tenho uma notícia ótima! — Jasper entrou em meu escritório, assustando-me.

— Existe um elixir de ressurreição? — Perguntei, dobrando meus braços em cima da escrivaninha. Ele me encarou com o cenho franzido.

— Ah.. não. — Respondeu pensativo. Afirmei com a cabeça arqueando as sobrancelhas e encarando a janela.

— Então não quero saber! — Balbuciei irritado, jogando a caneta em sua direção e encostando-me à cadeira forrada de couro.

— Mas que saco, Edward! — Arregalei levemente os olhos pela reação de Jasper. — Ok, a Bella morreu. Todos nós estamos tristes assim como todos sabemos que ela era o amor da sua vida, mas... diabos, você não morreu com ela! — Se aproximou em passos rígidos e colocou as mãos fechadas em punhos sobre a escrivaninha. — Pode doer, você pode achar que isso nunca vai passar, mas adivinhe: passa! E eu tenho certeza absoluta que a Bella está agora em algum lugar, arrancando os cabelos, irada por ver você mofando sentado nessa porcaria de cadeira!

— Não sei não.. — Murmurei indeciso. Se fosse eu no lugar dela... Eu só desejaria que ela fosse feliz. Franzi o cenho, sem entender minha própria linha de raciocínio.

— Pense bem, Edward. A vida continua, e como prova de eu ser um ótimo amigo.. — Encarei-o. _Oh, ele não pode ter me arranjado um encontro._ — Eu arrumei um encontro às escuras pra você com uma gata.. o nome dela é Tânia.

— Oh, você não pode ter feito isso!

* PDV Bella*

— Oh, você não pode ter feito isso! — Gritei irada, sentada na janela do novo escritório de Edward. Óbvio que como nas outras várias frustradas tentativas, nenhum deles me ouviu ou viu, sequer sentiram meu cheiro! Oh, vamos lá! Espíritos deviam ter algo para que os vivos soubessem de sua presença no lugar!

Depois de um mês confusa, eu ainda ia para os mesmos lugares que costumava freqüentar em vida. Tudo fez sentido quando vi minha casa, as lembranças vieram aos poucos junto com o rosto de James e então, quando achei que encontraria Edward no escritório de advocacia onde ele e Emmett trabalhavam — onde eu também trabalhava como secretária — ouvi a conversa dele e de Emmett. Demorou tanto para achar o endereço que quando achei acreditei que ainda podia haver esperança. Edward poderia me ver e eu viveria feliz com ele. Me enganei profundamente, além de não me ver ou me ouvir sou obrigada a vê-lo sofrer pois por mais que odiasse vê-lo na situação em que se encontrava não conseguiria me separar. Eu queria saber o porquê de continuar aqui se meu corpo estava dentro de um caixão sete palmos abaixo da terra.

Se fosse meu destino, faria Edward feliz da melhor maneira que pudesse. Mas vê-lo se encontrar com outra poderia ser de mais — ou não, pensei. Eu sequer havia visto essa tal de Tânia, como iria adivinhar que ela não era boa o suficiente para o _meu_ Edward? — Não, Bella. Ele não é mais _seu_. — Talvez essa Tânia fizesse Edward feliz — Completei o pensamento angustiada.

* End PDV*

— Pode me dizer mais uma vez como me convenceu a fazer parte dessa babaquice? — Perguntei de novo encarando meu reflexo no espelho.

— Porque Bella não quer você triste e sozinho! — Jasper respondeu, com os olhos grudados na tela do computador.

— Não me lembro dessa parte do sozinho..

— Pff.. São detalhes ali ou aqui, nada com que devamos nos importar — disse, desviando do assunto.

— Por que será que estou com a leve impressão — disse,arrumando a gravata — de que isso não vai dar certo?

* Bella PDV *

— Por que eu não vou deixar isso dar certo! — Gritei, andando de um lado para o outro. — Não tem a mínima chance, sequer hipótese de eu fazer ISSO funcionar! Aquela vadia, quem ela pensa que é para se meter com o MEU noivo? — Vociferei.

_ Onde está o seu autocontrole? Você disse que daria uma chance para Tânia! _— Minha consciência gritou.

_ Meu autocontrole MORREU! Não tem a mínima chance de eu deixar uma vadiazinha se aproveitar do momento de tristeza e solidão de Edward!_

_ Ele não é mais seu noivo e VOCÊ não pode interferir na vida dele agora, está ai, sofrendo, de besta!_

_ Ah é, espertalhona? E pra onde eu vou se não for ficar com o MEU noivo! Ele continua usando a aliança, TÁ?_

— Ah, Edward.. — Jasper levantou da cadeira e foi até Edward, Pegando seu pulso e tirando a aliança de seu dedo. _Mas.. O QUE? COLOQUE ESSA MALDITA ALIANÇA DE VOLTA NO DEDO DELE AGORA!_

— Enlouqueceu de vez, Jasper? — Edward indagou praticamente soltando faíscas dos olhos. _Há! Isso meu amor, mostre quem está no controle da situação!_

— O que é, Edward? Você vai para um encontro, ok? Não tem como você ir para um encontro com a aliança de noivado que sequer existe mais!

_ Isso é uma mentira DESLAVADA! Eu fui enterrada com a aliança, então ela continua no meu dedo!_

_ Cale essa boca, eles não escutam você gritar, quanto menos seus pensamentos._

_ ARG! Já disse que eu ODEIO você?_

— Bella foi enterrada com a aliança.. — Edward começou a falar, erguendo o braço para pegar a aliança de Jasper.

— Ah, você está noivo de um defunto? É isso mesmo, Edward?

_ Oh, droga! Esqueci desse pequeno detalhe.._

— Saco! — Edward esbravejou. — Que seja, mas assim que esse encontro terminar eu quero a aliança de volta, está entendido?

— É claro! — Jasper disse e Edward apenas assentiu, arrumando o paletó e saindo do quarto. — É claro que ele nunca mais vai ver essa aliança! — Jasper completou, encarando a aliança de ouro que tinha nas mãos.

_ Mas, o que? SEU TRAIRA FILHO DE UMA MÃE! QUANDO EU TE PEGAR.._

_ Não vai acontecer nada, você não é sólida, gênio!_

_ ARG! Suma logo daqui!_

_ Não posso, lembra?_

Deixando de lado minha consciência, vi que Jasper também já havia saído do quarto. Corri eufórica até a porta fechada — como eu não tinha um corpo físico, poderia muito bem atravessar — _Então, se eu não tenho um corpo físico, por que me estatelei com a cara na porta?_

— Ah, não! Você.. — Encarei o teto, como se meu olhar perfurasse-o e atravessasse as nuvens até chegar a Deus. — Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara!

Tentei pegar na maçaneta e minha mão atravessou. _Ah, é assim?_ — Me preparei para chutar a porta e minha perna a atravessou. Tentei retirá-la mas ela ficou presa na porta.

— Ah, qual é! — Comecei a entrar em desespero, chacoalhando minha perna sem parar. — Eu só quero arruinar o encontro do meu noivo, qual é o problema NISSO?

* End PDV *

(...)

O restaurante era muito elegante, e Tânia era linda, o corpo cheio e as curvas bem delineadas pelo vestido justo. Loira.. _Bella sempre teve ciúmes de minha amiga Rose, ela também é loira_. Abanei a cabeça, afim de espantar o pensamento. Embora soubesse que nada disso daria certo, era melhor eu me esforçar.

— Boa noite. — Cumprimentei dando um beijo em seu rosto, porém ela virou e acabamos por dar um roçar de lábios.

— Muito boa. — Ela respondeu se afastando com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Me fitou e mordeu os lábios. Bella também costumava mordê-los com frequência, mas diferente de Tânia ela fazia por nervosismo e não para tentar seduzir.

— Sente-se. — Fui cavalheiro. _Eu tinha que dar uma maldita chance,certo?_ — E após ela sentar, me permiti fazer o mesmo. _É, Edward. A noite seria longa._

O garçom apareceu e eu pedi macarronada. _Era o prato favorito dela_. Já Tânia pediu uma salada estranha e tive que disfarçar uma careta quando vi Jasper sentado numa mesa não muito próxima a minha com uma mulher baixa de cabelos curtos e espetados. Ele me fez um sinal positivo. _Filho de uma mãe_..

— Mas que demora.. — resmunguei, procurando alguém que estivesse trazendo a comida.

— Então, Edward — Tânia pigarreou desviando minha atenção para ela. — O que você faz? — Disse, inclinando o tórax para frente.

— Sou advogado, mas Jasper provavelmente lhe disse isso, já que trabalhamos juntos. — Respondi sem vontade. Escutei uma risada gostosa ao meu lado e virei o rosto, franzindo o cenho. Era a risada de Bella! Mas não havia ninguém por perto. Franzi o cenho. _Ela nunca estaria por perto_. Senti uma pontada no peito mais uma vez. Esse encontro não daria certo.

— Algum problema Edward, querido? — Tânia perguntou, colocando sua mão por cima da minha na mesa. Uma corrente elétrica pareceu se apossar no lugar mas não vinha da mão de Tânia. Era uma corrente de raiva que conseguia fazer o ar pesar. — Sentiu isso? — Ela perguntou, sorrindo. _Mas.. o que?_

— Isso? — Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— A carga elétrica que atravessou nossos corpos. Temos uma ligação, querido. — Ela sorriu abertamente, mostrando a fileira de dentes brancos.

— Acho que você está.. — Não pude terminar a frase. Tânia se levantou e me beijou.

— _NÃO!_ — Era minha menina gritando ao longe. Eu tinha certeza! _Mas ela está morta_ — minha consciência me alertou. De uma coisa Jasper tinha razão, Bella não gostaria de me ver sofrer, talvez Tânia não fosse ruim como eu penso. Me deixei levar e pedi passagem com minha língua e Tânia aceitou prontamente.

Algo esmagador pareceu se apossar do meu peito, era como um mau presságio. A mesma corrente que havia aparecido há segundos atrás começou a pressionar Tânia, afim de separá-la de mim. A princípio a pressão era leve, mas pareceu ter ganhado força quando segurei a nuca de Tânia e de repente ela estava voando como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago e acabou caindo em cima do garçom que trazia numa bandeja minha macarronada e sua salada. Fiquei de boca aberta quando vi várias mesas caindo, como se as empurrassem, até a porta da frente do restaurante abrir e bater com força, fazendo o vidro trincar.

* Bella PDV *

Minha visão estava turva, eu não sabia para onde ir. Não podia voltar para casa — já não havia mais casa. Não voltaria para casa de Edward. Ele queria viver sem mim? Ele viveria. Eu só podia estar passando uma fase de aceitação. É, por isso que eu continuava aqui.

Eu queria ir embora, não importava para onde fosse, eu só queria sumir. Corri para o trabalho de Edward e me lembro de no caminho ter sido jogada por um ou dois carros enquanto atravessava a rua — o que me pareceu muito estranho, pois eu ainda era um espírito. Consegui atravessar a porta e fui até o escritório dele. Abri a janela e sentei-me na janela com os joelhos dobrados, apoiando meu queixo neles. Meu corpo tremia muito e senti como se colocasse meus pés numa bacia de gelo. O frio foi subindo e conforme ele subia sentia lágrimas quentes pulando dos meus olhos para meu rosto.

_ É, ela era uma linda mulher. E tinha curvas que eu nunca sonhei em ter. E ela era loira, ah.. ele só podia ter um fraco por loiras!_

Depois de algum tempo ali, parada na mesma posição concluí que não temos medo da morte em si, mas sim de ficar sem as pessoas que amamos. Eu não poderia empacar a vida dele para sempre. Um dia ele conheceria alguém que realmente o merece, e teria uma linda família. — Me entristeci com tal idéia. Ele teria uma família, e _eu_ não faria parte dela. Sorri amargurada, era melhor para ele. Agora, era melhor para mim? Afinal, o que era melhor para mim? — fechei os olhos, encostando minha cabeça na janela. Ouvi a porta ser aberta mas sequer tentei me esconder, já que eu era invisível.

* End PDV *

Depois do acidente — que me pareceu muito proposital — estranho de Tânia, não vi motivos para continuar ali, até por que ela mesma correu de mim, gritando coisas como 'eu não acredito que perdi uma tarde inteira no salão pra isso' e 'Eu vou desmembrar Jasper!'. Queria ir para casa e descansar, mas havia um ou outro assunto pendente.

Liguei meu carro e fui obrigado a enfrentar o trânsito de Nova York, bufava impaciente de cinco em cinco minutos. Resolvi pegar um atalho e de repente foi como se eu acabasse de atropelar alguém, o vidro da frente chegou a trincar, acelerei pois devia ser algum adolescente vagabundo jogando pedras. Estacionei em frente ao escritório e entrei. _Precisava ligar para Emmett em breve, antes que ele viesse aqui comer meu cérebro _— próprias palavras dele.

Estaquei na porta do escritório, boquiaberto, interrompendo a linha do raciocínio. Era ela, linda como da ultima vez que nos vimos. Minto, ela estava diferente, em algo cujo eu ainda não tinha decifrado. Seus cabelos de cor mogno soltos chegavam na cintura, sua pele tão clara que quase reluzia e, pensando bem, chegava a reluzir levemente. Estava sentada na janela, com o vestido branco de seda que chegava até os pés, vestido cujo fora enterrado com ela. Seu rosto estava coberto pelos cabelos e sua cabeça estava voltada para rua. Ela cantarolava baixinho com a voz um pouco falha. Ao me aproximar um pouco, percebi pequenas gotas brilhantes correrem por seu rosto.

— Bella? — Balbuciei engasgando no final. Ela parou de cantarolar e sua postura se tornou rígida. _Oh diabos, eu estava tendo alucinações!_ Seus olhos ternos estacaram em determinado ponto. — Bella? — Repeti com a voz mais firme. A vi soltar o ar que parecia prender. Sem que eu esperasse, ela virou o rosto lentamente. Sorriu amargurada e encarou o chão.

— Chega ser até engraçado sabe? — Sua voz era baixinha, quase um sopro. — Você fala de mim, olha para mim sem realmente me ver. Agora mesmo deve estar arrependido por ter saído para encontrar Tânia, por que foi uma perda de tempo _graças a mim_. — Seu rosto se contorceu numa careta triste. — Não vou mais interferir na sua vida, você está fazendo certo a seguindo em frente. Você continua vivo, eu não. Você merece um futuro, _você tem futuro_. — Seus lábios tremeram levemente e mais lágrimas brilhantes de mais saltaram de seus olhos. Meu peito se contraiu com suas palavras e eu lembrei de seis meses atrás.

_ — Bella, você não pode ficar com ele! — James vociferou, os olhos esbanjavam ira e quase soltavam faísca. Puxei o corpo de Bella ao encontro do meu e a enlacei pela cintura com ambos os braços._

_ — Por favor, James.. Entenda que eu não te amo mais! — Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e sua voz estava fanhosa. — Nunca amei._

_ — James, deixe Bella fora disso! — Disse entre dentes, mesmo algemado e com policiais ao seu lado não conseguia confiar. James não pareceu me escutar, sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para Bella._

_ — Curta seu namorico enquanto puder, em breve você não terá futuro algum. — Foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de ser empurrado até a viatura_.

— Como você pode — Murmurei com o olhar fixo em Bella. — estar viva? Aqui, comigo? Eu _tive_ que ver seu corpo para identificá-lo! — Urrei, virando abruptamente e empurrando com o braço tudo que havia na escrivaninha, dando um soco na mesma. As lágrimas correram sem minha permissão ao lembrar de seu corpo queimado enquanto escorreguei até estar sentado no chão, desamparado. Mal me dei conta que já soluçava desesperadamente. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas comecei a sentir uma leve carícia nos cabelos e um leve, quase imperceptível toque em meu ombro.

— Eu não estou viva, Edward. — Sussurrou, ainda acariciando meus cabelos. — mas também não sei te dizer por que continuo aqui, querido. — Levantei minha cabeça e vi seu rosto próximo ao meu, ela estava ajoelhada em minha frente. . Encarei seus lábios carnudos e rosados. _Eu sentia tanta falta deles_.

— Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. — Sussurrei me aproximando. Ela fechou os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo, sentindo apenas uma leve carícia. Seus lábios antes quentes agora não me mandavam calor, havia apenas a textura macia como algodão. — Você vai ficar comigo? — Balbuciei enquanto apenas sentia a textura de seus lábios. Ela vacilou e separou nossos lábios. Olhei em seus olhos procurando uma resposta e ela apenas abaixou seu rosto.

— Eu não sei Edward. Eu não tenho o menor controle sobre isso. — Ela disse apontando para si mesma.

— Mas pode aprender a controlar. — Falei esperançoso. — Pode ficar comigo, aqui.

— Você não sabe como adoraria ficar aqui. — Ela desviou de assunto, e dando um sorriso sem vida me deu um rápido selinho. — Te encontro em casa, ok? — Não esperou minha resposta e com a rajada de vento, seu corpo se transformou em pó, saindo junto com o vento pela janela.

Levantei afoito, pegando as chaves do carro e descendo as escadas em pulos, fechei a porta da frente e tranquei, correndo e chegando até a tropeçar nos próprios pés. Entrei no carro e praticamente voei até o apartamento. Estacionei de qualquer jeito e corri para o elevador sem cumprimentar o porteiro. Quase cheguei a chutar a porta do apartamento quando a chave que estava em minhas mãos trêmulas caiu, mas me contive. Quando finalmente abri a porta, fechei-a rudemente trancando, girei meus calcanhares encarando todos os lados, mas não a achei.

— Edward, o quarto. — Sua voz parecia mais fraca que o normal, andei em passos apressados até o quarto e parei na porta, admirando Bella deitada, com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira, sorriu fraco. Sua pele parecia reluzir mais e eu quase podia ver a parte do colchão em que ela estava deitada. Aquilo me parecia estranho, mas ela estava ali, isso era um reles detalhe que _devia_ ser ignorado.

— Como eu senti falta de chegar e te encontrar aqui. — Disse, encostando-me a porta. Agora eu a encontraria aqui todos os dias. Pelo menos eu achava que sim.

— Venha aqui, amor. — Sua voz era serena e em seus olhos via uma tristeza inexplicável, franzi o cenho olhando-a nos olhos ao me aproximar. Ela abaixou o olhar. Arranquei os sapatos e desfiz o nó da gravada, tirando o paletó. Me joguei na cama, virando-me para observá-la. Ela também se virou, focando seus olhos nos meus. Nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância e mesmo vendo seu peito subir e descer com a respiração não podia senti-la batendo levemente em meu rosto.

— Quem te.. — Não consegui completar ao ver seus olhos entristecerem-se mais.

* Bella PDV *

— Não importa. — Respondi sem deixar de encarar seus olhos. O melhor a fazer era deixá-lo sem saber. Ele _não podia_ saber o que havia acontecido. Era o melhor. Ele abriu a boca para me contrariar, mas logo se calou, franzindo o cenho.

— O que está acontecendo com você? Por que eu sinto que a cada instante estou te perdendo de novo? — Havia uma pontada de dor em mim. Eu sabia que essa era a ultima vez que nos veríamos. Eu só precisava lhe dizer _adeus_.

— Feche os olhos, Edward. — Murmurei sorrindo tristemente, ignorando sua pergunta. Algumas lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos sem permissão. Ele obedeceu bocejando e logo em seguida os abriu de novo.

— Você ainda estará aqui quando acordar? — Perguntou com o olhar esperançoso.

— Eu sempre estarei com você. — Frisei bem o sempre para que ele soubesse que nunca o abandonaria, mesmo não estando com ele fisicamente.

* End PDV *

_Música - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel_

Confiando plenamente em suas palavras, me deixei levar pelas lembranças.

_ — Edward, para onde está me levando? — Bella perguntou sentada no banco do passageiro ao meu lado. Sorri olhando-a com a venda nos olhos._

_ — É surpresa. — Respondi, tirando uma das mãos do volante para acariciar-lhe a bochecha. Em resposta obtive um sorriso ansioso e sorri voltando minha atenção para a estrada. Em questão de minutos já estávamos no fim da estrada. Desliguei o carro e saí, dando a volta para pegá-la no colo. Bella soltou um gritinho e gargalhei com seu jeito medroso._

_ — Edward, estou com medo. — Balbuciou enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço. _

_ Fui até o chalé de madeira carregando-a nos braços ao estilo noiva. Chegando ao final da trilha e a frente da porta, coloquei-a de pé em frente à porta, destranquei-a e empurrei-a para depois tirar a venda preta. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou boquiaberta, entrando._

_ — Edward, é.. perfeito! — Falou entusiasmada, girando os calcanhares para me ver. Sorri torto, pegando a caixinha aveludada do bolso da calça social. Havíamos vindo do trabalho direto para cá. Ajoelhei-me a sua frente e abri a caixinha, tirando uma das duas alianças._

_ — Isabella Marie, me daria à esplêndida honra de se casar comigo? — Perguntei ansioso, pegando sua mão. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi brotou de seus lábios._

_ — Seria um prazer, Edward. — E após dizer isso me permiti colocar a aliança em seu dedo, levantando-me e enlaçando-a com os braços pela cintura. Lhe beijei calmamente, querendo que ela tivesse uma idéia da proporção do meu amor._

E dentre todo o mar de lembranças maravilhosas — as melhores que eu poderia ter — A melhor foi ouvir, em certo ponto da noite, o assobiar da voz de Bella sussurrando um fraco e agoniado "te amo".

_I will never let you fall__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Nunca deixarei você cair__  
__Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre__  
__Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso__  
__Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu__  
_

Me espreguicei e virei para abraçar Bella e minha surpresa foi não encontrar nada além do travesseiro. Tateei todo o colchão a procura de seu corpo, mas sequer sua respiração calma e compassada conseguia ouvir. Abri os olhos desesperado, meu coração batia loucamente e eu sentia o dejavú. Ela poderia estar em outro lugar, a final. Podia estar no banheiro, pensei sentindo a alegria voltar a me dominar. Levantei da cama tropeçando em meus sapatos e escorregando no paletó, até chegar à porta encostada no banheiro. Abri a porta e senti uma pontada no peito ao ver apenas uma pomba branca trancada ali, batendo insistentemente contra a minúscula janela.

_Seasons are changing__  
__And waves are crashing__  
__And stars are falling all for us__  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
__I can show you I'll be the one__  
_

_As estações estão mudando_

_As ondas se quebrando__  
__Todas as estrelas caem por nós__  
__Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem__  
__Eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro_

— Calma, shh.. — Disse, pegando-a entre as mãos. Suas penas eram brancas de tal forma que cheguei à conclusão de que ela não devia ser da rua. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ao passar o dedo em sua cabeça abriram. Mais uma pontada em meu peito. _Olhos chocolate_. Suspirei, indo até a janela do quarto e a abrindo, recebendo um dia ensolarado com o céu limpo. Deixei a pomba na janela e fui até os outros cômodos, procurando Bella.

_ Maldição! Aquilo não podia ter passado de um sonho._ — Urrei mentalmente, lutando contra as lágrimas insistentes.

Ao voltar para o quarto, me surpreendi ao ver que a pomba ainda estava ali e bicando a madeira da janela. Permaneceu bicando por mais alguns segundos, até pegar fogo. Arregalei os olhos temendo o desconhecido. Uma ventania surgiu do nada e o fogo sumiu, deixando as cinzas voarem janela a fora. Fui até a janela e limpei, entrando em choque ao ler a frase entalhada ali:

_**Eu sempre estarei com você em suas lembranças, ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça.**_

_I will never let you fall__  
__I'll stand up with you forever__  
__I'll be there for you through it all__  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven__  
_

_Nunca deixarei você cair__  
__Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre__  
__Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso__  
__Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart__  
__Please don't throw that away__  
__Cause I'm here for you__  
__Please don't walk away and,__  
__Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Por que você é, você é, meu verdadeiro amor, de todo meu coração__  
__Por favor, não o jogue fora__  
__Por que eu estou aqui por você__  
__Por favor não se vá__  
__Por favor diga que você vai ficar, ficar_

**FIM**

**Nota da beta:**

Oi gente! Algumas de vocês devem me conhecer, mas.. eu preciso confessar, fiquei honrada em betar a fanfic da minha Lomis. Para mim, além de uma excelente pessoa, de uma excelente designer, ela é uma excelente amiga. Fui eu quem mandou esta musica para a PF, e me surpreendi quando ela contou que iria escrever uma fanfic. Eu incomodei todos os dias, até finalmente estar pronta.. e ler de primeira mão, foi simplesmente demais. Eu amei a fanfic, então espero vocês também gostem. Foi realmente muito bom poder betar esta one.

Beijos, Sabbath.


End file.
